


The Office

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Gen, Humor, Lots of name dropping and cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: A glimpse into the office life of Nu’Fics Publishing House, where the secretaries are competent pretty boys, the moderators are overworked and the authors are mostly insane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nufics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nufics/gifts).



> For NUFIC, we appreciate, love and support your hard work in making the Fic Fest happen. Kudos for your hard work for the past few months

N smiled as she entered into the air-conditioned lobby, a welcoming change after her brisk walk under the early summer sun from the subway station. Nodding to security guard at his post, she went into the elevator and pressed the topmost button.

Seconds later, the elevator opened and she stepped out onto the top floor and into Nu’Fics Publishing House, one of the top content trend leader in South Korea. And promptly stared as the entire floor was running around like headless chickens.

Sniffing the air, she frowned and snagged one of the panicking moderator. “What happened?”

“Jju_nya nim uploaded the latest chapter Gimmick Game and the system has been crashing for the past hour. Don’t worry, we got Secretary Kim and Secretary Kwak to fix the server.”

“O-Okay.” N said slowly, “But that doesn’t explain the burning smell.”

“Oh, Secretary Kang and Choi are making breakfast.” The moderator quickly tried to placate the Director. “I know we made it a rule that Choi shouldn’t be in the kitchen but Kang promised to supervise.”

N groaned, she can practically feel the headache building up. “Right, I’ll be in the office. Remind the others about the meeting later.” she quickly speed walk across the floor, dodging panicking moderators and flying papers.

* * *

An hour later, she made her way to the meeting room, thankfully the burning smell were replaced by the smell of sandalwood and lavender infused air freshener (Thank you Secretary Hwang).

Unfortunately for her and the rest of the moderators joining the weekly meeting, Secretary Choi was waiting by the door, holding a tray of coffee mugs.

Smiling weakly at the manically grinning blond, N grabbed a mug and made her way to the her chair, tentatively sniffing at the mug as she goes.

The petite director finally gathered her courage and took a sip of the drink. She immediately regretted her life choices as the unpleasantly sour and bitter taste of apple vinegar, sour candy and Americano fills her mouth.

Taking a long drag of water one of the moderators had helpfully passed her, N cleared her throat and called for the meeting to start.

Mod 315 took up, reading from her tablet as the secretaries took notes from their places by the door.

“Firstly, I would like to announce that the server is working at 75% capacity thanks to our Secretaries Kim and Kwak hard work. We however remind fellow moderators to not let the authors uploads their works in one go to avoid crashing the server.”

“We now managed to wrangled 3Minswriting nim latest chapters for ‘The Song of the Siren’, thanks to Secretary Hwang’s hard work,” as one, everyone in the room turned to the Secretary and clapped, some giggling as they all take in the temporary blond perm and bright makeup the usually aloof secretary was sporting, “Along with proof shots of Hwang in a maid outfit from the author, which will be available for perusal later at the hall of fame. We thank you for your sacrifice.” She then sat down as Mod 113 stood up to report on her pool of writer.

“Secretary Choi would like to report that despite of the long weekend searching at the usual locations, CCodes-nim cannot be found at this moment. Apparently writernim is very thorough in hiding this time. We will post a notice for a short hiatus for the writer as we continue our search.”

Mod 215 were next in line to report, “Ggomong-go nim files in a request for Secretaries Choi and Kwak to live model for the cover for Feyatsirk nim latest work while Kim Potato nim would like to register a complaint and a request for more beta readers since she and Raia nim are unable to cope with the pile of work in their inbox, especially with the upcoming fic fest.”

N nodded, “Inform Ggomong-go nim secretaries Choi and Kwak are only available in the evening so contact them to negotiate the time. As for, KP nim’s problem, we’ll look into hiring more beta readers. For now, we’ll just send in Secretary Kim with coffee to help them since that’s what we can afford, now that we’re literally broke after preparing for the upcoming ‘The Parallel:Fic Fest."

"And no, Secretary Choi, this means we can’t revamp the entire website layout with cherry blossoms and rainbows.” Noticing his sulk and really unwilling to have the office coffee supplies tainted again, she quickly adds, “We will, however, table that suggestion and will look forward to use it for the Spring Blessing Fic Fest next year.”

Now looking through the folder for the upcoming project, N checked the list provided by her moderators. “Speaking about the Fic Fest, has all the authors registered for the fest submitted their final drafts?”

Mod 153 quickly pipes up, “90% of the registered writernims had submitted their project, the rest will be submitting on the next few days. Unfortunately we are missing drafts from Flamie nim. We also can’t send in the secretaries to collect the works because she would always kidnap Secretary Kang for quick dates and avoids the rest.”

N face-palmed. The author was notorious for dropping all her works before and on the day of the fest, making it extra works for the secretaries and the moderators, an issue caused by her habits from her freelancing reporting days.

“I’ll ask her friends to pester her for the work. Other than that, do we have any other issues?”

“Nothing much. Unless there’s last minutes changes to the layouts and the servers doesn’t crash for the next few days, we’ll be ready for the Fic Fest next week.” Mod 908 said.

“Good, then the meeting is adjourned. Please keep the chaos in a minimum level please.” N quickly left the room to look for a proper coffee fix, one that Secretary Choi haven’t tainted yet.

* * *

N and Mod 806 was in the middle of their final check on the layouts when a loud commotion can be heard from outside the office. The two came out to see three of the registered authors had come for a visit, Bugiiwonderland nim and Wintercrystale nim bickering as usual while Flamie nim were seated on a chair and guarded by the two.

Noticing N, the bespectacled writer glared at her, passing over the folder and pendrive she was holding. “I can’t believe you sent both Ans and Far to hunt me down.” She scowled. “I was in the middle of sweet talking someone for an interview when they dragged me off here. I had to listen to them bickering and flirting all the way in the car!!”

“Yea, well, you should have submitted your work before making me resorting to these kind of methods. You should be thankful I didn’t ask KP nim and Jju_nyaa nim or they would still be lecturing you now.” N patted her head, and turned to Bugiiwonderland nim, who was smiling sweetly at her.

“N, did the sun just come out or did you just smiled at me?” She wriggled her eyebrows at her.

“Haha, very funny, don’t flirt with me in front of your waifu.”

“She’s not my waifu,” She sulked, “She turned down my proposal again.”

“You proposed with a mechanical bearing ball,” Wintercrystale nim rolled her eyes at her. “That’s not sexy at all. I deserved roses and chocolate at least.”

The two starts their bickering again, moderators and secretaries on the floor tried to stop them before it comes physical. It wasn’t till 10 minutes later and the lack of childish laughter that they realized Flamie nim had ran off and kidnapped Secretary Kang… Again.

Kicking out the two authors out (and dodging about date offer from Bugiiwonderland nim) N turned to settle back into her office when a loud siren blared out, followed by curses from Secretaries Kim, Kwak and Mod 806 as they made a run for the server room.

“Server 3 is down again!” Mod yelled unhelpfully as others ran to save their current workload. N groaned and turned to ignore the problem (they had it handled, its an almost weekly thing now, maybe they should look into building a new server and deploying a strong firmware) to find Secretary Choi waiting for her with a fresh pile of paperwork and a mug of coffee.

She groaned again. How is this her life again?


End file.
